Monuments
by Random Disasters
Summary: Harry and Ginny, expecting their first child, head to Godrics Hollow to look at Harry's old house and decide if that's where they want to live for the rest of their life. Kind of cheesy but the idea appealed to me for who knows why. R


"**Harry," Ginny gave her husband a searching look, "Are you sure you want to do this?"**

**Harry looked over at her, she had her hand on her round stomach as she eyed him uncertainly. They stood in Godrics Hollow, looking up the ruins of his house. He smiled at the sign that screamed all the 'good luck Harry's' that he received over so much time. It didn't bother him that they were there. He was proud that everyone seemed to look up to him. The fact that they had enough spirit to come and visit the place where so many people could have died, it just helped that the people who came and saw it understood that he needed encouragement. Sure, they probably thought he would never read it; but he did. How stupid of everyone not to think that he, Harry Potter, would not come back to the house where his life started, his past crumbled, but his future had started.**

"**Yes, I'm sure," he finally said, giving her a soft smile.**

**He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side. The pair stood looking up at the ruins of the house with a sad little look on their faces. Neither one of them wanted to removed a monument so amazing, so utterly fantastic, that people all over the world came to look at it. Shaking his head, Harry turned around and he and Ginny walked away towards the Muggle car waiting for them.**

"**Are we going to do it, Harry?" she whispered as they slipped into the back of the taxi. The driver shot them weird looks but this didn't surprise Harry. A Muggle wouldn't be able to see an artifact that magical.**

"**I don't know. Do you think we should?" Harry asked slowly.**

"**Thinkin' of buyin' that piece of land?" the driver asked.**

"**Yes sir," Harry replied easily, "We were just wondering how much its going to cost…my wife's expecting. It's a boy. We just want to make sure he has enough room to run and play. We want to build a house there too and we're not sure if it has enough, ah, properties."**

**Harry had zoned out during his own speech. Of course this wasn't even the case. No Muggle could understand what was going on with that. It was a monument. A monument to Harry, to Lily, and to James. The Potter's…the family he never got to say he really had. He took a deep breath and looked over at his wife. Ginny smiled at him and patted his hand gently. He twined their fingers as he listened to what the driver had to say. Unsure of where this was going, he stopped paying attention and looked back at Ginny. She gave him another soft smile and whispered,**

"**Do what you think is best."**

**Harry sighed and wondered if restoring his house was the best idea. What would his mother say? Well this, of course, he would never know. Voldemort had taken all that away from him. Did he really want to live in the place where his life had been taken away from him? Did he really want to be somewhere so close, so near, to the future he could have had? Did he really think that he could handle walking through the very house his parents had…could he handle the strain of raising his own children there? **

**It wouldn't be a strain, though, he corrected himself. How could it be? It's a house…it's your parents house. All you're going to do is magically restore it so you can live in it. What would the wizarding community say about that, though? Shouldn't it have the right to stay the way it was? Sure, he was the rightful owner of it…but maybe he ought to let things stay the way they are. Not stir up trouble. He looked back at Ginny and sighed,**

"**I don't think we should. I want to leave it the same. I couldn't handle being there…walking through the same house my parents walked through…sleeping in the same room they slept in…I just can't."**

**She nodded and patted his arm gently again.**

"**You're doing the right thing," she whispered.**

**He smiled down at her. Maybe, just maybe, he was.**


End file.
